


Danganronpa - Despair's Shadows in the Light of Hope

by leli711



Series: Danganronpa - Shadows of Despair [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: First story, Gen, It's gonna happen, School Life of Mutual Killing, ill try anyway, im not too good at writing, it's Danganronpa, kinda short chapters?, people die, well on ao3 anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leli711/pseuds/leli711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadawa Toki thought she was going to have a great time at one of the new Hope's Peak schools, an exclusive girls school. Oh, how she was so wrong. The bodies are piling up, and someone needs to end the suffering. Can they make it out? Or will despair consume them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Woo first story on AO3. The first chapter'll be kinda short, but the others will be longer... I'll try! :3 Here goes nothin'! Oh, and if I find out how to add pictures, I'll illustrate this! Right, here we go!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/12/14: Well, we have a picture, but the quality is horrible. Mind you, I do this all from my 3DS, from drawing to writing to uploading to tediously copying code because I can't copy and paste. I used postimg for my pictures, anyone know any better hosts?

It was amazing. The building was massive, and brand new. It really was breathtaking. I had my backpack slung over one shoulder, while looking up at the clocktower. It was only ten to eight, so I was pretty early. I had all sorts of questions. Were the girls here snobby rich girls? Did they bother to study? Did they behave? Would they like her? Were they talented? Would th--  
I felt drowsy. The last thing I felt was my head slamming against the solid concrete.  
Why?  
Why me?  
I never knew what my future had in store, but oh boy was it a shocker.  
[](http://postimg.org/image/izgb7vq0r/) My name is Kadawa Toki.  
And I will be part of The School that Shook Japan.  
But if I could go back in time...  
I would have never became a Super High-school Level Ballet Dancer.  
I would never have let my father go on so many trips.  
I would never have left him to die alone.  
I would never let my sister go in that car and crash.  
And I would never watch innocents die.  
I have a dream.  
I want to be well-known.  
I need people to see me.  
I have to be famous.  
And oh, the irony. I would be famous not for dancing, but for being in a school where people were dying.  
The irony.


	2. Welcome to the School Life of Mutual Killing - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the other students! There are 16 in total. Who will your favourite be? And... will they die? Muahahahaaa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Over the next few chapters, you'll meet the others. All at once is way too many! You'll only meet one in this chapter, but... you just gotta be patient :3

I think I'm awake. I'm starting to see... wait, what's that? No... back to sleep.

"For the 67th time... WAKE UP!""  
"Right... I declare you, the girl with peanut butter hair, dead."  
The girl looking down at me had dark, chocolate brown skin, jet black curly hair with indigo strands, and matching indigo eyes. Wait... did she call me peanut butter hair?  
"I... ugh... what... where am I?" I groaned. I was tired and confused.  
"Oh, thank God, you're alive!" the girl said, practically shouting.  
"Where am I? Did I pass out?" I asked.  
"This is Hope's Peak Girls School, are you a student? Wait, DUH! You must be! Why else would you be here? Well, I'm Mitzi! I'm the Shizzle Craftmaker!" Mitzi said.  
"Yes, I'm a student here. My name is Kadawa Toki. I'm the Super High-school Level Ballet Dancer. Pleased to... uh, meet you. But what does... eh... 'shizzle' mean?" I ask.  
"Shizzle? Oh, ha! I mean SHSL. But, it's quicker to say, y'know?" she said to me.  
I looked around. Suddenly, a loud, booming voice surrounded us.  
"Kadawa Toki! You are late! Report to the gymnasium at once! Mitzi Alarunse! You are late! Report to the gymnasium at once! Failure to comply will result in punishment. Upupupupu!"  
What the hell was that? It sounded childish, and... how does it know my name? How does it know I, out of thousands of students, am missing? How does -- wait, I'll probably find out in the gym.  
"Come on Mitzi-san, let's go."


	3. Welcome to the School Life of Mutual Killing - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still isn't the whole cast. But it's too confusing throwing 16 OCs at you guys at once. So yeah.

As we rushed into the gymnasium, many faces turned to look at us.  
"Oh, uh, hi..." came a voice from the back of the room. I went over to see who it was.  
"..." the girl didn't say anything.  
She was dressed in a black pull-over hoodie, and baggy grey trousers. Her black sneakers had long white laces, which were messily tangled up. Her crimson fringe sticked out of her hood.  
"I... I..." the girl looked like she was practically about to burst into tears.  
"I'm... the... the... I have the most dumb talent EVER! I..." she seemed reluctant to speak. She was small and squeaky, squashing herself against a corner. She took a deep breath.  
"I'mtoradoraaikaandmynameissodumbandmytalentissolvingjigsawswhichisjustdumbnowpleasegoaway!" she said quickly.  
Uh, I think her name was Toradora Aika, and she solved jigsaws. Well, better move on before she starts crying again.  
"ARGH! This is terrible! I can't find my phone OR my laptop OR my iPad OR-- no, it's been 24 hours since my last post! I've failed! No! No! NOOOOO!!!" a girl shrieked.  
"Woah, calm down!" I said.  
"Ah, but, it's been a day since I last posted on my blog! I've failed!" she said.  
"Look, calm down. It'll be fine. What's your name?" I asked her.  
"You don't know me? I'm the SHSL Food Blogger, Chauka Aenea!" she said.  
"That's not even a name..." I muttered so quietly, not even I could hear myself.  
"What 'bout you?" she asked. She flashed a grin at me. She had perfect teeth. It surprised me, as she was a worldwide famous food blogger, so she must have had a fair share of unhealthy foods...  
"I'm Kadawa Toki. Super High-school Level Ballet Dancer" I replied.  
Her hairstyle was... strange, to say the least. Her long bangs covered her right eye, and the rest of her hair reached her shoulders. She had obviously dyed it bright orange. Her eyes were bright green. Must be contacts.  
Another girl had fell asleep on the floor. I went over to her.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Puma... zzz... Hikari, Super High... sleep... I can... zzz anywhere... sleep anytime..." she mumbled, obviously half asleep. I moved on.  
A young girl in a blue and white bobble hat was looking at me. Her blue and white jacket... her pale, almost completely white skin... her pale blonde messy hair... not to mention her forest green eyes...  
Only one person could be like her.  
I ran over and hugged her.  
"Shoko!" I gasped.  
"Toki! Is it really you?" she asked.  
"Yes. Oh, I've missed you so much..."  
Let me explain. She was my best friend all the way up until 2 years ago, when she quit school for her talent, snowboarding. She was famous worldwide, being the youngest female snowboarder to win silver in the Olympics. We never saw eachother again -- apart from on TV, of course. Then, one day, I saw her in the front row of one of my shows. We were crying. And now, I can finally see her again. It's a dream come true.  
"I better do a formal introduction, just for the sake of it. My name is Inuyen Shoko, and I am the SHSL Snowboarder!" she said, giggling.  
As we went off to meet our classmates, a short girl in an athletics uniform walked over. I recognized her as the SHSL Trampolinist.  
"Name's Hanna. Hanna Cole. Whaddya want? Nothing? Ok, bye."  
She walked away without another word.


	4. Welcome to the School Life of Mutual Killing - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kids to meet. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to update more.  
> And I've only done Toki's title card, and I'm colouring Mitzi's. I draw with a 3DS, so, yah. Monokuma will be here next chapter, I promise.

"Yeah, seems like it."  
"So when do we get to start our work?"  
"I'm not quite sure, Meiko. We will probably have an assembly first."  
"Oh, of course! You're sooooo clever, Kuroka! Not like me..."  
"Oh, don't be like that, Meiko."  
The two girls in front of me turned around. The taller one bowed, and the shorter one fiddled with her hair. The short one spoke first.  
"Hiiiii! My name is Minami Meiko! I hope we'll be great friends!"  
The short girl was bursting with enthusiasm. Her mousey brown hair nearly reached her chest, and she had a bunch of hairclips that didn't match. She wore a red sweater with a pink heart on it, and jeans. She had big, hazel eyes. Her boots were fluffy, made for winter. She just looked so childish. Not to mention she was about 5ft.   
"Hello! I'm Kadawa Toki, Super High-school Level Ballet Dancer. May I ask, what is your talent?" I asked.  
Both Minami-san and the tall girl shrugged.  
"I'm not really good at anything. I can't remember how I got here... I just woke up here." she said, sighing.  
"Me too. It is odd, isn't it? Maybe we all fell asleep... no, not so many of us... Oh, right. My name is Teika Kuroka. I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what my talent is either..." she explained.  
Her jet black hair was tied up in a pigtail. She wore a long white coat, like a lab coat, that trailed along the floor. She looked a whole foot and a half taller than Minami-san! Her indigo eyes looked over to where Hanna-san was. She said her goodbyes and went to see her.  
The next one stood out like a sore thumb. She had short, green hair, that spiked up. Her crystal-blue eyes were staring right at me. Her blue track-running outfit--  
Wait, that's Aleisuru Momotina!  
"Greetings. My name is Aleisuru Momotina. You may call me Momo if you so wish. However, I am the Super High-school Level Gardener. I also participate in track running." she said, calm, cool, and collected.  
Oh, and she was probably about 7ft.


	5. Welcome to the School Life of Mutual Killing - Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 kids are told they have to murder each other, or stay in their school forever.

There were still others I had yet to meet, but before I could get to them, the curtains on the stage started moving. They opened to reveal some kind of teddy bear. It was half black, half white, with an evil grin.  
"The heck is this? We ain't 5 year olds. If this is a puppet show, FUCK OFF!" screamed Hanna. Honestly, I wasn't too surprised.  
"Upupupupu? What do we have here? A moany one?" said a creepy, haunting voice. The teddy bear's mouth moved as the voice spoke. Could it be one of those talking toys?  
Minami-san was shivering, Puma-san was still asleep, and Shoko came over to me.  
"What's this about?" she whispered.  
"I don't know. It's strange..." I replied.  
"Silence! Now, we don't have much time, so pay attention! I am your headmaster, Monokuma! I am quite brilliant, myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must find something... Upupu!" the talking bear, 'Monokuma', said.  
No-one said a word.  
We were petrified.  
The bear rummaged around in a box. Whatever could this Monokuma be looking for? I mean, a TALKING TEDDY BEAR.  
"Pinch me, I'm dreaming" said Shoko.  
"Ah! Here we are. Let's see..." said the bear. It started tossing things at us, calling out our names.  
"Inuyen Shoko!"  
Shoko grabbed the object in mid-air. It was some sort of card.  
"Mitzi Alarunse!"  
She caught hers.  
"Puma Hikari!"  
It landed on the floor beside her.  
"Minami Meiko!"  
"Chauka Aenea!"  
"Teika Kuroka!"  
They all caught theirs.  
"Kadawa Toki!"  
It hit my head, hard. That really hurt...  
"Hanna Cole!"  
She let it hit her elbow and land on the floor. She stamped on it.  
"Savannah Collins!"  
That's not a familiar name. She jumped up caught hers in the air.  
"Soleil Akairu!"  
That's an odd name. She caught it then dropped it. She picked it up again.  
"Lu... uh... Ley... ah, Luisa Enere!"  
The bear found it hard saying her name. I do, too. It hit her in the face. She simply picked it up.  
"Aleisuru Momotina!"  
A graceful catch.  
"Tora...Toradora? Ahahahaha! Toradora Aika!"  
Monokuma laughed viciously. The card hit her in the face too, and she started crying.  
"Wimp."  
The bear wasn't exactly friendly.  
"Um... Korean girl!"  
The card went flying. I recognized the girl as a well-known star in k-pop, but... what was her name again? I'm not really into k-pop.  
"Masuda Akai!"  
She caught it.  
There's still someone left, right?  
And then I fainted.


	6. CHAPTER ONE - Friendship Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With introductions to the game done with, the real action starts. Things get suspicious when an envelope slips under someone's door.

"I'm the last one, right? It's Alexis. Alexis Krem. You passed out, so I took you to your room. You don't seem dead to me. Oh, there's some stuff you need to know. Brace yourself."  
A girl with black dreadlocks looked down on me. I was lying on a bed, supposedly mine. The girl had red strands woven into her hair. She said her name was Alexis. Thick mascara covered her eyes, and she looked like a Super High-school Level Emo.  
"So, school rules. Ten's night time, cafeteria's shut, also it's kinda, you know, dangerous out there. Any bad stuff you do to that bear will get you killed."  
"KILLED?" I screamed. What the actual hell?  
"Oh, if you think that's bad, we're locked in and we can only get out by... murd--"  
I blacked out again.

\---

"Come on! The gymnasium! We can play something there, right?" Shoko asked me.  
"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun!" Mitzi said.  
"No... I can't!" I said. I ran down the hall back to my room.  
"Ey, Aika! Wait for meeee~!"  
God, that Mitzi girl won't shut up.  
I reached my room and slammed the door. It swung open again.  
"Upupupupu~! Having fun there, I see?" came an irritating voice.  
"Mitzi... g-go a-- EEEEEEK!" I cried. That bear again!  
"Ah, yes, you noticed. Well done. Looks like you need a hearing test or two, though!"  
"Shut up! What do you even want?"  
"Well, maybe you'd like to know a secret... upupu~!"  
"Yeah, we all know you're a sicko. Not surprised."  
"Eh? Well Toradora, I was going to tell you your room door didn't shut properly, but with that behaviour, I don-- oh, teehee, I've said too much already! Bye for now!" the creepy bear said.  
My door doesn't lock...! That means...  
I'm going to sleep in the shower and nobody can stop me. At least that locks...  
And it is part of my dorm room, so I'm not breaki--  
"Aika!"  
Damnit.

\---

I stared at myself in the mirror. No scratches or bruises. Lucky.  
"Yes. If you want to escape this building, you need to kill another person."  
"Ehh...?"  
"Look, I'm not going to explain it again. Ask the dumb bear."  
So she means...  
Next time I see her, it could be as a corpse? Next time she sees me, it could be as a bloodstain on the wall? Next time I see her, it could be at her execution? The last time I see myself is in this very mirror?  
Damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for never updating. And yeah it switches viewpoints from Toki - Aika - Toki.


End file.
